An image display system such as a liquid crystal display system includes a transmission device, a reception device, and an image display unit, transmits image data and a clock to the reception device from the transmission device having received an image signal from outside, samples the image data with the clock in the reception device, outputs the image data obtained by the sampling to a signal line, and displays an image on the image display unit based on the image data output to the signal line. In such the image display system such as the liquid crystal display system, generally, the above-mentioned transmission device or a device including it is referred to as a “timing controller”, and the above-mentioned reception device or a device including it is referred to as a “driver”.
In a transmission-reception system which transmits data and a clock from a single transmission device to each of a plurality of reception devices arranged one-dimensionally, as with the case of such an image display system, the transmission device needs to output data individually to each reception device, whereas, with regard to the clock, the transmission device may output clocks individually to respective reception devices, or the transmission device may output a common clock to respective reception devices (see Patent Literature 1). Compared with the former case, the latter case is preferred in that the number of wirings for clock transmission-reception between a transmission device and a plurality of reception devices can be reduced.